lorynthiafandomcom-20200216-history
Lorynthian Magic Items
!! IMPORTANT !! This article is about uncommon magic items. All of the below information is uncommon knowledge. ((Lorynthia has many magic items which do not exist in other settings. Below is a comprehensive list of wondrous items which cannot be easily replicated using the existing magic item system. Please note that many of these items are intentionally unbalanced. Be careful when distributing them.)) Slotless Wondrous Items Coldstone Aura '''Overwhelming Evocation; '''CL '''15th; '''Price 5,000gp Weight '''4lb. This perfectly smooth stone is linked psionically to one owner. It must be transferred willingly, or the previous owner must be killed. The owner may activate this object at will. All objects and creatures within a five-foot radius of the stone are at absolute zero. This makes them completely immobile, but also makes them impervious to damage. Dyson's Sphere of Energy Absorption '''Aura '''Strong Abjuration, Strong Transmutation; '''CL '''17th; '''Price '''100,000gp; '''Weight '''1lb. This tiny sphere appears to be of some kind of alien make. Once per day, as a swift action, you may hold this sphere in front of you to absorb energy in the form of one spell, spell-like ability, or energy-typed attack, nullifying its effects. You may do this after any relevant results such as those of attack rolls or saving throws are revealed, but must choose to do this before any other actions are taken. If you do, gain any one spell (which you know and can cast), spell slot, or charge of a spell-like ability for the day. This does not count toward and may exceed your maximum spells, spell slots, or spell-like ability charges for the day. The energy absorbed this way does not need to be harmful. Ever-Spinning Rod '''Aura '''Moderate Transmutation; '''CL '''10th; '''Price '''5,000gp; '''Weight 5lb. At first glance, this appears to be an Immovable Rod, except for the fact that why is it spinning. Much like the Immovable Rod, ''this item's angular momentum cannot be changed. It can, however, be moved independent of this rotation. You also cannot find the button, so good luck making it stop spinning. Objects placed in its path are pushed away from it a comically great distance. Unfortunately, this includes whoever attempts to wield it, so it's a rather bad choice of weaponry. You're not really sure why you have it. Stick it in front of a door maybe? Freezifier '''Aura '''Strong Transmutation; '''CL '''10th; '''Price '''6,000gp; '''Weight '''5lb. Once per day, you may wave this stick in some liquid thing's general direction as a swift action. Up to 60 cubic feet of it freezes into its exact current shape for 1d4 hours. Afterward, it melts instantaneously. Liquefactor '''Aura '''Strong Transmutation; '''CL '''10th; '''Price '''6,000gp; '''Weight '''5lb. Once per day, you may wave this stick in some solid thing's general direction as a swift action. The target becomes a liquid for 1d4 hours, giving it all of the properties a liquid would have. This does not kill creatures. The object cannot take damage while in liquid form. It can be stored in a bottle or any of the other things that liquids normally can do. (This does mean that it can dissolve, which may have unforeseen consequences..) Creatures cannot move, wield weapons or shields, or cast spells with somatic components, but are otherwise somehow conscious and able to speak. After the 1d4 hours are over, the object instantaneously freezes in its current shape. If it was alive, it must instead freeze into its original form or something similar enough so that it has all of the same functions and capabilities). Rizgard's Reflecting Refractor '''Aura '''Faint Illusion; '''CL '''1st; '''Price '''1,000 gp; '''Weight '- This small tetrahedron acts both as a perfect mirror and a prism. You may also combine 5 or more to use them as caltrops, but you take -10 on any checks to hide or disguise them. Slotted Wondrous Items Boots of Antigravitation Aura Faint transmutation; CL 1st; Slot Feet; Price 2,200 gp; Weight 2 lb.; Charges '''3/Day Activating or deactivating these boots is a free action. The wearer may expend one charge to begin falling in any direction (other than down), or deactivate them to begin falling down again. Each time your falling direction changes, take falling damage as if you had landed from your previous fall and start counting distance for the new fall. (This can be used incrementally to avoid falling damage.) Cursed Magic Items Portable Black Hole '''Aura Strong Conjuration; CL 12th; Slot —; Price 20,000 gp; Weight — This item appears at first glance to be a ''Portable Hole. ''However, when opened, anything which comes within 5 feet of it is destroyed (except for the surface it is placed on). Trivia * Dyson's Sphere of Energy Absorption is a reference to the Dyson Sphere. * The Coldstone is a reference both to the spell ''Cone of Cold ''(rhyming with "Stone of Cold") and to the ice cream shop chain by the same name. Category:Lists Category:Items